


The Wrath of a Fashionista Warlock

by xBreeButterflyx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Ducks, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBreeButterflyx/pseuds/xBreeButterflyx
Summary: It took her longer than she’d care to admit to regain her ability to speak.“Jace!” She hissed, arms flailing around in panic. “What did you do?”“I’m going to die today, aren’t I?” He sighed, running a single hand through his golden locks.





	The Wrath of a Fashionista Warlock

Jace was an idiot.

This was, of course, not a new realization. Clary came to this conclusion roughly five times a week every week since they’d met. But this time, she was truly dumbfounded by how far that ignorance could go. And she had bared witness to quite a few stupid things Jace has done over the years.

But this not only crossed the line, it completely obliterated it.

They’d been hanging out at Magnus and Alec’s loft, waiting for the pair to return from their weekend getaway to Venice. They’d been officially tasked with the duty of cat sitting Chairman Meow whole the duo were gone. Seriously. Alec had written up an official report and everything. So here they were.

But Jace just had to go and do something dumb, didn’t he?

Clary’s jaw had hit the floor when he emerged from Magnus and Alec’s bedroom, tossing something around in that air that was quite literally on _fire_. She wasn’t even exaggerating. There was an actual, genuine fire being tossed around in Jace’s hands. He was yelling and he almost shoved her into the floor with his shoulder as he raced past her and disappeared into the kitchen.

She followed him and arrived just in time to see the fire being extinguished with the water from the kitchen sink. Jace pulled the offending item from the sink and she froze in place as her eyes landed on the object in question.

One of Magnus’s shirts.

It took her longer than she’d care to admit to regain her ability to speak.

“ _Jace_!” She hissed, arms flailing around in panic. “What did you do?”

Her boyfriend let go of the top and it hit the floor soundlessly. He dropped his head between his shoulders, resignation taking over every crevice within his bones. She couldn’t see his eyes for the mop of blonde hair shielding his face from view, but she just knew that his eyes were clenched shut tight. You don’t date someone for three years and not learn all of their little quirks and habits.

“I’m going to die today, aren’t I?” He sighed, running a single hand through his golden locks.

Clary breathed out slowly through her nose. “Jace. How did this happen?”

Maybe there would be a logical explanation to this mess for once.

Sadly, as she expected, she was wrong.

His eyes met hers as he lifted his head up and leaned against the bar. “Magnus was talking the other day about one of his shirts being fireproof. I wasn’t sure if he said it was an emerald green sequined tank top or a jade green one. Turns out it wasn’t the jade green one,” he muttered.

At that point, Clary could have been breathing flames of unforgiving fury. “So let me get this straight. You decided to go back into their room without permission to set Magnus’ clothes on fire. Am I hearing this correctly?” She hissed, venom lacing her every word.

Jace pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded shamefully.

Before she could start screaming at him for being so irresponsible and idiotic, the sounds of a portal could be heard coming to life from within the living room. Her heart dropped down to her stomach. Nothing she’d ever dreamt up in her darkest nightmares could even come close to the wrath of a fashionista warlock. After Magnus got through with Jace, she was gonna have to invest in obtaining a whole new boyfriend.

His reaction was exactly what she predicted.

When he and Alec walked through the threshold of the archway, both pairs of eyes went to the charred item of clothing lying lifeless on the floor in front of Jace’s feet. Alec only stared, unblinking, confusion etched into the crease of his eyebrows. Magnus, however literally screamed out loud in horror and unbridled devastation.

Then came the anger.

Before anyone could react, Magnus waved his hand harshly through the air and a flutter of blue sparks flew out from his fingertips. Suddenly, there were nearly two dozen ducks waddling about on the tile floor of the kitchen and quacking away to their heart’s content.

Now it was Jace’s turn to scream. The sounds of his cursing and shrieking could be heard all the way down to the street as he bolted down the stairs of the building, every single one of the ducks hot on his heels.

Alec laughed, but Clary could only groan.

“You’re going to make him die of a heart attack, Magnus,” she sighed.

The warlock bent down to clutch at the tattered remains of his sequined top, holding it close to his heart and looking up at Clary with tear-filled eyes.

“Well-deserved,” he hissed, holding the shirt tighter and leaning into his boyfriend’s embrace as he knelt down to wrap his arms around Magnus.

Clary shook her head. “Now I’m gonna have to go out and find a whole new boyfriend. Do you know how hard that is gonna be on me?”

Alec smirked. “Oh, you’ll get him back. Eventually.”

And eventually did come. Jace didn’t return to the institute until nearly midnight. His clothes were in shreds, his hair a birds nest atop his head, and limbs trembling slightly in what could only be described as pure and utter horror. He looked so traumatized that Clary couldn’t even bring herself to be angry with him anymore. She only pecked his lips and held him tight against her chest as they faded away into a dreamless slumber.

 


End file.
